


Mirror Images

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dysphoria, F/M, Other, POV Dirk, Trans dirk, Upd8 fic, a cute dirkroxy opening and then not so cute dirkrose, based off Roxy's comments, god I love trans Dirk lemme tell you, like a month late but still, tho I do love platonic dirkrose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ROXY: ahahah youre dirk! <br/>ROXY: wow wow i just caught it wow wow wow! <br/>ROXY: you sound SO much like him oh my GOD thats too perf and cute :3 <br/>ROSE: Dirk? <br/>ROXY: hahah i cant get over it now i cant unhear it... <br/>ROXY: even your voice sounds kinda like his but its just... girl dirk <br/>ROXY: lmao wow yes <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Images

"Dirk!" A wisp of blue and blonde hurtles towards you and you can't help the laugh that gets shoved out of your diaphragm as Roxy collides with your chest. She hugs you so tightly you fear she's either going to pick you up and spin you around or you're going to have some bruises from it. Luckily she refrains from both and you awkwardly drape your arms around her. When she finally pulls away, squeezing before finally releasing you, you let yourself be a little winded, she's practically bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Look who I found!" The delight in Roxy's voice is almost palpable and it makes you smile, inwardly of course, too tense around all these new people; you're so happy she's here. Your eyes flip up from her behind your shades to look at the figure and your world crashes like an over-clocked computer. You swear to god it's you, a girl you, but you nonetheless. Your chest, where breasts and shoddy binder used to be pre-godtier, aches for a moment. 

"It's a pleasure," She says in a voice that's yours but isn't, that has the same ringing tone, but with an obvious emotion you learned to crush out of your own. Her height is yours, her eyes are the same shape, the violent purple being the difference. Black lipstick shows you what your lips would look like if you slathered them in tar. Her hair worn down in an imitation of what yours could be if you only attempted to look feminine. Her high cheekbones a mirror of your own. Her breasts make a hand reflexively fly to your chest, surely they're not still there. She makes your blood run cold, a living nightmare of everything you hated about yourself; the image makes you want to vomit. Her clothing is orange, a mockery of your color, the pigment tattooed into your irises. Her legs are the same long, slender appendages yours are, hers simply wrapped in teal while yours are clothed in white. "to meet you, I'm Rose. Mo- uh Roxy's spoken about you." Each word of hers is a stab to the gut, due to the similar cadences in your speech, maybe she possesses your fucking sword too. 

Your eyes stand wide and hurt under your shades and you know you should be saying something. This is Roxy's mother, the exact reason she entered this game in the first place. She's technically your mother too, though you're more interested in your brother. And she just happens to be what you could have been if you were a girl, it makes your gut clench. There are the the differences thank gods. Her hips wide, her feminine god tier, she hasn't gone out of her way to be the epitome of masculine like you have (not that your fucking pink godtier helps, at least it's pants). Her voice is slightly higher and her frame plumper then yours and you're roped with lean muscle from your upbringing fighting off drones and bots and swimming. Focusing on these differences makes it all easier so you scrutinize what you do not have in common. Her hair frames her face in a way that softens her facial features while your spikes make your bone structure look dangerous. Roxy raises an eyebrow at you and you realize you're supposed to have said something. You clear your throat so your voice doesn't come out as clenched and choked as it feels. 

"The pleasure's all mine." You use the lowest voice you can, straightening your back to make yourself taller then her. Her smug smile is one you're sure you could replicate, but you're much more fond of stoicism and shit eating grins. "Name's Dirk, but I suppose that was obvious with how Roxy yelled it." 

"It's nice to put a face to the name at least." She puts her hand out for you to shake, you recognize the move from movies. You put your hand in hers and it's softer then yours and she doesn't have the scar you do on the back of your right wrist. When you look back up at her face again it's like the flash of sun against reflective surface and suddenly she's a whole person and not just the parts of you you despise. You exhale deeply, happy with the lack of pressure on your flat(!) chest. She may look and talk like you, but when you look her in the eyes there's a spark you appreciate and all the terrible, for taste that sits on the back of your tongue dissipates. You nod. 

"I think we'll get along."

**Author's Note:**

> God I love trans Dirk so fucking much. Sorry it's so short I finally got a burst of inspiration when I've been suffering major writing block. It's been awful. 
> 
> Come see my video game rants at tumblr at Barefootcosplayer


End file.
